maydaymysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
May 1st, 1992
LHS Text Gauss was intensely private, but his wife kept telling him that they needed company, so he finally invited the professor in the next office to come for supper. Gauss seemed to find the supper conversation tolerable but afterwards, when the guest had consumed one brandy and started on his second, he launched into a rambling soliloquy as to how he no longer read the Bible or Catechism, as it was possible to lead a happy life within the limits of the world. Gauss immediately became bored, and after telling his wife to remove the decanter, said: 'You should think more and drink less. If there is no immortality, then there is no meaning.' ★★★★★'Matthew, Mark, Luke and John, bless'd be the bed I die upon'★★★★★ *****1)"The coach can't put in what God left out.": Winthrop and Thomas Bradwardine have computed the finite time '(T) for the gravitational collapse of ADW 5/1/91 ("TERTIUM NON DATUR") and project issuance of dividends by Lammas Day, 1992; 2)"past cure, past care": Kitchener Pasha deposited the Dai-Ichi Kangyo commercial paper (''vis-a-vis ''ADW 5/1/91) in a dumpster in 'MacArthur Park 'and the Letter of Credit has been issued from 490 L'Enfant Plaza East, SW (20219); 3)15!=1,307,674,368,000: '''The Billiard Room '''of the Hotel California has been reserved on 6/25/92 by Martin Chemnitz for a private demonstration of ADW 5/1/89 #5, as per the guest list issued ''consule Planco; 4)"This is how we make space into time...": The Fuzzy Freak Brothers have retained '''Gerhard '''to calibrate the ergodic attractor in order to maintain a constant "topological pressure" as per ADW, 2/8/89 (consonantal metrics); 5)"Time is the number of change and the measure of motion"--Aristotle: Matthias Flacius (Illyricus) cabled Epworth and John W. recommends another loaf of '''Wonder Bread '''for the galley of the "Arbella" prior to '''landfall at (SW Hawking) Proc. Roy. Soc., 294A, 511 (1966).★ ORA PRO NOBIS, ORA PRO ME.★ Analysis RHS Text "The hawk and the buzzard were neighbours, but the hawk thought the buzzard was lazy. The hawk was never still, circling and diving, while the buzzard flapped his wings about once an hour and the rest of the time just floated on the air currents.One day, as he flew past the floating buzzard, the hawk said, 'Buzzard, I'm working as hard as I can, but what are you doing?' The buzzard said 'Waitin' on the will of God.' The hawk started to tell him that he'd better come up with a new plan, when he spied a mouse sitting on top of a metal fence post. The hawk executed his famous power dive, but six inches above his prey, the mouse jumped. The hawk was impaled on the metal post and killed graveyard dead. Then the buzzard ate the hawk." *****1)"If you wish wisdom, borrow from sorrow": Schrodinger is repairing the wharf at 42.30N 70.55W prior to the arrival of the City of Richmond on Ascension Day; 2)"Days beyond our reach, except in memory...": Owsley is walking backwards up Pinckney Street, due to arrive at the State House '''simultaneously with the docking of the "Nezach" at 42.15N 71.7W; 3)"Every second 64 billion neutrinos fall on every square centimetre of the earth....": The Asylum Choir's repertoire will be chosen '''combinatorially as per F.J Dyson, "Comments", Astrophys. and Space Phys., 1,75 (1969); 4)"one look is all it took": "Sed quae mihi fuerunt lucra 'haec arbitratus sum propter Christum detrimenta" 5)"and I who had most need...": Latimer & Ridley have stored a steamer trunk in the attic of '''1647 Virginia Street, '''37.52N 122.18W, with the Brasher Doubloon filed inside the '''Hausdorff dimensions '''of ADW 1/20/88, #7, 4th level. Bottom Text The 462nd Anniversary of the 'Confessio Augustana will be celebrated in the Hotel California on JD2448799.5 in congruence with The Agenda of 5/72. The Pigs will provide both the banquet and the entertainment, as procured by The Little Orphan Children, sliced by The Midget Tag Team and fried by The Asylum Choir. The Loyal Order of Un-reconstructed Freaks will distribute the itinerary for THE SUMMER TOUR '''as per the optimal path of the 5/1/72 map (64 x 64 square grid). All registered holders of the Breitenfeld Battle Bond (Series 1969) are to derive acquisition locations from the ''potential wave front traversing the computational nodes when the registers are configured in accordance with "'''''Scio enim cui credidi..." Category:Adverts